ADVENTURE TIME:THE THROWDOWN FEDERATION
by He23t
Summary: Title Says it ALL
1. Choosing

Well my first Story was a total failure now its time for a new one and it's a story about Finn and Jake went to a wrestling arena Parody to WWE and to fight for there lives and win the Championship To stop Ice King From Getting more princesses.

But the Problem is I don't know what character persona will be?

Finn- Mick Foley(Mankind) or Daniel Bryan

Jake-The Rock,Stone Cold Steve austin or Bret hart

There a lot of Characters I like to include also

Princess bubblegum- Trish Stratus, Melina, Eve Torres Or Kelly Kelly.

Marceline- Maryse , Victoria , or Lita

Lumpy Space Princess-Alicia Fox, Beth Phoenix or Michelle McCool

Lady Rianicorn-A.J, Torrie Wilson Or Gail Kim

Ice King-Wade Barret,Cody Rhodes, Mark Henry, Christian Or Chris Jericho.

So I would like to ask everyone to choose there personas.

I will right the story after this.


	2. The Rosters

THROWDOWN FEDERATION

ROSTERS

(This are the following wrestler who will participate)

Name: Finn the Human

Persona: Mick Foley(Mankind)

Ring Name: MANKIND

Theme: Ode to Freud and (in future)Wreck.

Finishing Moves: Double Arm DDT, Mandible Claw and The Piledriver

(Next)

Name: Jake the Dog

Persona: The ROCK

Ring Name: The Doug

Theme: Electrifying.

Finishing Moves: Rock Bottom, People's Elbow

(Next)

Name: Princess Bubblegum

Persona: Kelly Kelly

Ring Name: Minerva

Theme: Holla Remix

Finishing Moves: K2 Leg drop

(Next)

Name: Marceline

Persona: Lita

Ring Name: Hera

Theme: Lovefurypassionenergy

Finishing Moves:Reverse of Fate, Diving Hurricanrana and Moonsault

(Next)

Name: Lumpy Space Princess

Persona: Trish Stratus

Ring Name: The Lumpy Queen

Theme: Time to Rock & Roll

Finishing moves: _Chick Kick_

(Next)

Name: Lady Rainicorn

Persona: Gail Kim

Ring Name: Huntress

Theme: Strong and Sexy

Finishing Moves: _Happy Ending_ (Straight jacket neckbreaker slam) And

_Flying Dragon_ (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbar)

(Next)

Name: Ice King

Persona: Golddust

Ring Name: Ice king (the same)

Theme:Gold-Lust

Finishing Moves: _Final Cut_ (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a snap swinging neckbreaker)

(Next)

Name: Billy

Persona: Kevin Nash

Ring Name: Crusher King

Theme: Rockhouse

Finishing Move: Jack knife Powerbomb

(Next)

Name: Donny

Persona: Jack Swagger

Ring Name: Donny Barrage

Theme: End of Days

Finishing Moves: Ankle Lock and Gutwrench powerbomb

(Next)

Name: Mannish Man

Persona: Brock Lesnar

Ring Name: The Warrior

Theme: The Next Big Thing

Finishing Moves: F-5

(Next)

Name: Cinnamon Bun

Persona: Zack Ryder

Ring Name: Ryder

Theme: Oh Radio

Finishing Moves: Ruff Ryder

(There is a lot of Character I like to include Like The Marauders, Gender Swapped Versions, The Fish People (including Susan Strong) and All the People of OOO)

(Marceline and Princess Bubblegum are Tag team Partners)

(Lady Rainicorn is Jake's Manager)

(the Commentators are Peppermint Butler and Gunther)


	3. The Beginning

ADVENTURE TIME CHAPTER 1- THE BEGINNING

(All characters belong to cartoon network)  
>It was morning in the land of OOO and the sunlight has crept through the trees and into the window of our hero.<p>

(Finn's P.O.V)

When the Rays of sunlight hit me through my body and onto my eyes, I replied with a moan of discomfort because I was so tired last night when me and Jake were invited to Princess Bubblegum's birthday party, but she also invited Lumpy space Princess, Marceline, Lady Rainicorn and the rest of the candy people. Me and Jake were dancing while Marceline was playing music with her bass and danced to the beat, the rest of the candy people followed, then I notice Lumpy space princess was bored in the fruit punch table so she was texting on her cellphone and Lady Rainicorn was looking for Jake so I pointed to where Jake is, I feel like something's missing, but what?

While I was thinking, I saw Princess Bubblegum on a ledge of the castle. She was wearing a pink, fancy dress with black lace around her waste, white high heels and her crown. She looked sad and I wonder to myself why? Until I remember that she doesn't have any parents or relatives to celebrate her birthday, so I decided to walk towards her and tried to comfort her.

"Hey Princess what's wrong" I asked, but clearly I know the answer.

"Nothing Finn, I... just..." Tears were forming in her eyes and they flowed down her Face. As a hero I feel my heart ache to see her like this, so I had to do something to stop it.

When I notice no one is around, I spread my arms wide and wrap them around her, embracing the grief ridden princess. When I see her face she was shocked that I was hugging her, then I whisper into her ear.

"I may not be your relative, but I am your friend and I will be there for you." I said while still embracing her.

After that, she couldn't take the emotional build up in her and she broke down and cried her heart out while I still tried to comfort her. Then I fell, her arms wrapped around my body and accepted my embrace.

"Thank ...you... Finn" she said while trying to keep her composure.

We let go from our embrace then our eyes met. Her eyes are like sparkling blue water from the reflection of the moon; our faces were just inches away before she move closer and closer until our lips met.

I was frozen on the spot and I felt my heart melt from her passionate lips. Her tongue danced through my teeth, looking for an opening, so I allowed her entrance. We exchange saliva and we hold each other closer and tighter, looking for dominance over one another.

Until we pulled away, it felt like eternity for us. There was a brief silence and awkwardness around the ledge until I broke off the silence.

"Wow PB, you're a nice kisser" I complemented while blushing.

"You too Finn" She said while straightening her crown.

"So... you want to head downstairs to the party?"

She nodded and held my hand while we descended downstairs, until we were in the ballroom. Marceline was playing a slow dance song, so I looked up to PB.

"Hey, you wanna dance or something?" I said nervously.

"Finn, I'd be honored to dance with you." she replied.

I took her hand and led her to dance floor and we danced all the night away.

"HEY DUDE! WAKE UP!" I was startled by Jake yelling and fell down to the floor.

"Ugh. Jake, what gives?" I said while rising from the side of the bed.

"Sorry bro, I didn't mean to interrupt you during your private time with Princess Bubblegum." Jake said while he smirked at me.

"Dude, SHUT UP!" I yelled while slowly climbing into the bed.

"Come on Finn, breakfast time."

"Ok Jake, I need to get dressed first."

"Alright dude, I'll meet you down at the breakfast table. Don't take long."

"Alright Jake." after I find my clothes, Jake left the room and headed to kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Time to change." I scuffle my clothes around to find my signature attire; light blue T-shirt, denim shorts, green backpack and a pair of black shoes, but something is missing... MY UNDERWEAR!

"Where the heck did I put those things?"

After a few minutes of searching, I found them on a coat hanger right near the door.  
>"Note to self, never put my underwear on a coat hanger." I thought to myself while trying not to Laugh.<p>

After taking a minute to change, I was finally ready for breakfast so I went to check on Jake.

The scent of scrambled eggs filled the whole kitchen and dining room and it was making me super hungry.

"Hey Jake, when's our breakfast gonna be ready?"

"Just Five Minutes." he answered.

"OK, I'll just sit at the table then."  
>While I was going to sit down, I noticed BEEMO was already at the table.<br>"So BEEMO, how's the weather?" I asked while grabbing a piece of toast and stuffing it in my face.

"The weather is sunny, Finn." it said with a robotic voice.

"Thanks for the forecast, BEEMO."

"Ok! Food's on the table." Jake said while he stretched out his arms and placed the plates filled with scrambled eggs in front of us.

"Smazow!" I said while grabbing my spoon and fork, ready to rush in 'til Jake put his hand on my chest to stop me.

"Finn you're forgetting something." I thought for a sencond and then remembered.

"KETCHUP!" I said while reaching for a bottle of ketchup.

"Yeah Finn." Jake then sits down in his own chair.

"LET'S EAT!" Me and Jake Dig in like there's no tomorrow, BEEMO just sits there and watches us eat while Sipping a cup of Oil.

"Oh man, I'm stuffed." I said while lying back on the seat.

"You got that right Finn. Those were the most delicious eggs I've ever Cooked."

"But Jake, you know what time it is?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" he exclaimed and I pounded fists with Jake, then I grabbed my golden sword and ran through the door with Jake by my side and dash out to the unknown to where adventure awaits.

(14 Hours of non-stop Adventuring Later)

I reached down for the door and turned the knob. "Oh man did you see the head on that monster? It had like a gazillion eyes watching us!" I commented while completely exhausted, lying down on the couch.

"Yeah man it's amazing" Jake said while sitting right next to me

"Hey Finn what time is it?"

"Huh? Oh it's only a quarter to 7 Jake"

"WHAT THAT TIME ALREADY!" Jake shouted while standing up and run to the door

"Sorry man I gotta go me and Lady have a date tonight BYE FINN" Jake said.

(No Longer Finn's P.O.V)

Finn was gonna say something but Jake already left in a Hurry "Weird" Finn thought

So Finn decided just to call on Princess Bubblegum on his Phone

"(Ring) 5* Sorry but Princess Bubblegum is not here Please leave a message after the Beep (BEEP)" Finn sighted" Hello PB I was just wondering if you want hang out please call me back" then Finn Hang up.

"_I'll try Marceline"_ Finn thought as he dialed for Marceline

"(Ring) 7* Hello Weenie if you're Calling me I'm not here so leave a message (BEEP)" Finn Hangs up.

After the Next 15 minutes of no answers he was bored

"Ugh MAN! Where the Heck is everybody?" Finn shouted as he yawns for no reason until Finn have an idea, he will go out adventuring on his own without Jake.

So he stands up and went to the Door while grabbing his green bag and left the Treefort.

While he was walking along the path only 7 meters away he saw Jake walking with his girlfriend Lady, Finn was able sneak then while hiding among the bushes of the path while leading to somewhere unknown until he saw a dome shape arena in his sights It was Huge (in case your wondering it's the same height and length of the Staples Center at Los Angeles, California) so Finn creep closer to a nearby tree then he saw Jake and Lady going backstage of the arena after he moves closer he spots some familiar faces PB and Marceline.

"_What are they doing here with Jake and Lady_" Finn thought as he move closer to them trying not to get caught.

He takes cover in a nearby trashcan and hide there, while he was listening he hears more familiar voices BEEMO, Mannish Man, Billy, Ice King, Donny and many others.

Finn was confused why Jake didn't mention to him that there was a gathering and he wasn't invited and why keep it so secret? Finn stammered as he was exploring around the dome he saw a staircase that leads on top of the arena so Finn run through the stairs until he reach to the top of the roof, then he ran to a door that leads to the maintenance catwalk so he could get a birds eye view around the whole arena

After Finn settles down the screams and the cheers of all the people of OOO is must deafening around his ears. He saw a square looking Ring above him with red ropes and a white center floor then he saw a giant looking screen that faces the ring

After Finn settles down on a nearby steel chair he then notices a boom sound just like firecrackers just exploded and next he hears a song just played and the giant screen just lit up

And the moment later he saw shocks him.

He saw Jake in his wrestling equipment and alongside with Jake is none other than Lady Rainicorn.

Finn was lost for words upon seeing his brother and his girlfriend waving and high fiving fans while walking towards the ring

Until he reaches the ring he just climbs up to top rope and poses around all the people of OOO then he just climbs down and waited.

After a moment I here another song just played and there's another person walking towards the ring everybody in the crowd just boo him while he walks towards the ring

He was a goblin and his taller than Jake (only 4 feet higher than Jake) and he just help himself to the ring then faces Jake with a bad expression.

Later Jake kisses lady for good luck and he is ready.

(I'm gonna skip the wrestle thing because I'm going to do it next chapter)

Jake wins with a pinfall Lady hugs him deeply.

Finn glad when it's over but then his been compromise by a worker checking his snacks

So he ran through the door and through the stairs and run as fast as he can to his home, after he reaches home he went upstairs to His and Jake's bedroom and covers himself with his blanket and tries to sleep the night away.

(Okay this is a long story and there will be more next Chapter.)

(Comment and Review no Flames please.)


	4. The Rising Star

ADVENTURE TIME CHAPTER 2 – THE RISING STAR

(All characters belong to cartoon network)

It is now morning of the whole revelation that Finn witnesses last night, he was still in a state of shock of the dilemma he saw with his very own eyes.

He's brother Jake was a WRESTLER and he thought it sounded strange to thought bet he is; but why keep it so secret?

And why is everybody he knows is at the arena?

Finn roll and toss around his bed and massage his temples of the Million Dollar question and still no answers.

"AHHH this is whack" Finn blurted out while regaining his conscience.

"What is Whack?" Jake said while coming in to the Room

"Where have YOU been? I've been waiting the whole night!"

"Don't worry Bro it's okay to get scared you Baby" Jake grins at Finn

"I'm not a Baby Jake it's just, what took you so long"

"Well me and Lady have a Wonderful evening together you know what I mean" Jake said.

"Sure you do" Finn said sarcastically.

"Anyway man you want some breakfast I'm making Toast"

"Alright Jake just let me get ready"

"Okay man just met me down stairs" Jake said while going down stairs to the kitchen.

"_I'm gonna get to the bottom of this_" Finn thought as he prepares himself for the upcoming day.

While after he takes a bath and change his clothes he goes down stairs and into the kitchen to sit down in the dinner table to wait for his breakfast.

BEMMO came up to him.

"Hey BEMMO what's the weather?"

"Partly cloudy and 25% chances of a knife storm" BEMMO said with his robotic voice and it never fails to amuse Finn with it.

"Thanks BEEMO"

"You're welcome Finn"

"Watch out!" Jake shouted as he throws the food like a Frisbee and landed on the table with perfection.

"Awesome Jake" Said Finn while clapping his hands in amusement.

Jake Bows down for the entertainment "thank you, thank you now dig in"

After Breakfast Finn slips in his Green bag and Golden sword plus a wooden sword just in case while Jake gurgle and spits just to prevent dad breath and now both of them yelled "ADVENTURE TIME!"

(14 Hours later)

Finn and Jake sits down on the Sofa then remembered all the things that happened in the last 14 hours.

"Don't let Ice king Freeze your eyes" Jake said while rubbing his eyes.

"True" Finn said.

"Hey Finn I'm going to Lady's house for some Sugar okay, you know what I mean" Jake said while winking at his little brother

"HAHA okay Jack Take all the time you need" Finn said while climbing upstairs to his bedroom.

"Bye Finn" The Jake closed the door and on his way.

(_Finn's P.O.V._)

"_Now's my chance,_ _While Jake is gone_ _I'm getting to the bottom of this but I need a good disguise" _I thought while looking for some clothes that will fit me.

I picked out; a white Button T-shirt with a tie, Black shorts and a pair of sneakers "This will work but something doesn't Fit me" I said while watching the mirror of myself then I notice my Awesome Hat will gave away my identity

I let out a deep breath and discard my Hat in the drawer.

After I put my hat inside the drawer I went back to the mirror and see a different person that looks like me.

I look different 4 years back then now I look tall and all Muscular (not like a bodybuilder but a Regular toned muscle) (Finn is 6'4)

And my hair is a bit short but a really wild and golden blond (if you want to know his hair is the same in "Beautopia")

"Wow I wonder what will PB and Marceline react to my new look?"

I smirk to myself and laugh at the thought of them of their mouths dropped and I thought about how Princess Bubblegum and Marceline change over the years.

When I grow up I really develop Feelings for the both of them and every time I see there eyes my head gets all hazy from the fact there were really beautiful for there age.

Princess Bubblegum is my Best friend a guy could ever had she is kind and gentle and elegant while Marceline is a rebel rocker chick that I really hang out with she is the exact opposite of PB but no matter what they where I love them wholeheartedly.

But time is wasting it Time to go.

When I left my house I follow the same road that lead to the arena last night but I'm not planning to sneak but a plan to join there Roster to know the Big Truth about all of this Dilemma.

I spotted the entrance and blend right into the crowd so no one will become suspicious about me.

Then I see booth on the Right Passage on the entrance and it said:

"**WRESTLER WANTED;**

**Must Be Older than 17**

**Experience or Inexperience"**

**If you want to know more, go to the nearest Office to sign you for an Official match in the Rookie Challenge Tonight.**

**And if the Wrestler wins he will received a full contract to the Company.**

"Awesome" I shouted with much excitement that I lose my balance

When I regain my composure I dash to the Office which though it's near the entrance, I knocked on the Door to get a response "Get in" I open the door and step inside the Room, The Room is a bit white and there is a lot of Posters of Wrestler in it. But the poster that got my intention was the one Of Jake and Lady posing the Cover.

"Excuse Me?" I regained my senses and I see a middle-age lady with eyeglases and stared at me with Blank emotions.

"Please fill in your Ringname please" She said.

"Right…" I found a pen in the table and pause.

Okay I wasn't expecting this but I need a Ringname that is suitable and Catchy so I looked around the room to see what words can I think off, then I see one of the posters too see what kind of Name can I come up.

I see a poster that called THE MAN "Man…" I can only say but then I got the attention of another Poster that said KINDNESS KILLS "Kind…." Then I put it all together and It said "Man…Kind…. …MANKIND!" I think it out loud.

"What?" the Lady said.

"I mean Mankind" I see It with a red face.

"Well you don't have to yell uhh" She said while her eyes role.

"Okay now that you filled in your name you need to have a theme song for the ring entrance so I need you pick out all these theme song within this CD and pick out the entrance of your choice" She handed me a headphone and a CD so I place my headphone on my ears and click play.

The 1st one was a girly type entrance and I click next,

The 2nd one was even worst it played a symphony typed viola solo so next,

The 3rd one is a deep feeling of tragedy and despair and a bit of power of this song so I choose it.

When I look at the title it was called "Schizophrenic" I laughed at the title because I thought it was some kind of condition. So I gave the headphone and player back to the lady.

"No.3 please" "Ok but you have to wait before your event starts so you have to prepare yourself" said the lady.

"Ok" I gently wave and went into the change room but the problem is I don't have a costume for my character, only a leather mask that I took while back when me and Jake Fight a Bad guy with a mask so I took the mask while Jake was not Looking. I looked on the mirror to see my clothes and though to myself.

"_This will not do_" so I ripped the sleeves off and I torn my pants to a knee high. Then I looked myself to the mirror again and I see a person that has been through a fight with a cat with large sharp claws and thrown down a lot.

"_But somethings missing_" I looked at the mirror and I forget the most important thing my face. My face can Giveaway my identity so I franticly look around the room and in my backpack but the only thing I see is the leather mask so I put in on and surprisingly it fit my head like a glove. Then one last gaze upon the mirror then I see a wrestler ready and waiting. Then I went back to the office to tell the lady upon when my match starts but she looks at me and said "where the HECK! Have you been you are next!" she said while she grabbed my shoulder and pushes me to the back door of the office then on the backstage and I see all the stage handlers and wrestler walk by and glances at me but I ignored them, and when I am near the main entrance I hear a speech that said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S TIME FOR A ROOKIE CHALLENGE THE ONLY WAY TO WIN IS PINFALL OR SUBMISSION AND IF ALL THE PRO'S ARE IMPRESS THEY WILL LET THEM JOIN OUR ROSTERS."

Then I heard a theme playing it'snot mine so it might be the challenger so I waited and it seemed like forever but actually it was only 8 minutes. Then I heard the familiar theme then the lady push me through the stares and to the blind I saw everyone.

I saw everybody of OOO cheering and shouting they really are excited of the event tonight. I slowly walked down the entrance while hanging my head and looked around all the thousands of people in attendance and when I reach the rind I step through the steel steps and step myself into the ring I saw everyone by millions watching in every direction so I walk around the ring and see my Opponent it was a green goblin he's height is about just at my shoulder length and he was wearing a black thin spandex singlet and it really suits for him.

I was trying my best not to laugh at him so I paced around the ring to the and seen the announce table and to my shock I saw Gunther and Peppermint Butler as commentators and even more shock to see all my friends sitting just behind a barrier to the announce table.

Jake, Lady, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Lumpy Space Princess, Billy, Donny, Mannish Man, Cinnamon bun and every Roster from the Company.

Some look at me disgust while some saw me as a joke but when I made eye contact with them they just look away when I looked Marceline in the eyes she let her fangs our but when I looked at PB she just shake her head in despair and when I look at Jake he give me the eye and just turns his head and whisper something in lady's ear and that made her laugh. But some of them laugh at the goblin because of his spandex I feel down but the Good thing is that no one even recognizes me and that is a good sign.

Then the Ring announcer came into the middle the ring and said.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT'S TIME FOR

THE ROOKIE CHALLENGE"

"IN THE CORNER THE MAULER!"(Everyone was laughing)

" AND IN THIS CORNER MANKIND!" (Everyone cheered and laugh at me at the same time)

"THE WIN THIS IS BY PINFALL OR SUBMISSION"

The ring announcer goes down to his chair and then the referee climbs up the ring and he instructs us to match.

"Okay guys Pinfall or Submission this means No rules FIGHT!"

(Fighting sequence)

The goblin fiercely **punches** Finn left and right and he was cornered in the ring then Finn race his arms to block the onslaught and then the goblin started to **kick** Finn Then he grabbed Finn's arm and pushes him to the other corner of the ring and sprinted down to **CLOTHSLINE** Finn in the corner, Finn fell down then the goblin lifts his leg 1, 2, Finn kicks out then the goblin grabs him then pushes him in the rope and hit him with a **DROPKICK** Finn fell down hard but it's not yet over the goblin goes through the ropes came back and hit the LEGDROP behind Finn's head and then the goblin rolled over, Finn's side Cover 1, 2, Finn kicks out then the goblin argues the referee but he then gets up and bashes

Finn's head repeatedly after the shots he picks up Finn then run to the ropes came back and **SHOULDER RAM** Finn.

Finn fell down through the rope and hit the pavement face first.

(Finn' thought: What the Heck)

When Finn gets slowly back on his feet the goblin then picks up a **STEEL CHAIR** from the announce table then walks slowly to Finn.

When Finn slowly regains his consciousness he look for a slit second then he feel Hell

(Finn's thought: HOLY CLAM!)

The Goblin HIT'S Finn straight in the face, All the Fans screams and cheered and the same time by the match taking place. The Pro's were amused by the site they witnessed they seemed to enjoy the witness Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were Whispering to each other then laugh, Jake just Bored with it and Donny was just LOL.

Finn fell back to the pavement and blackout (30 s. later) Finn slowly get's up again Blood trickle down on his head, then the Goblin mercilessly struck Finn again but this it him in the back of the head.

Finn fell back again and Blackout again.

While Finn was unconscious the Goblin then pick up the lifeless body of Finn then slowly and surely drags Finn in the Ring.

After Finn is in the ring the goblin then goes to corner and climbs to the top rope, while he was climbing Finn finally wake's up from grueling experience then looks around from his eyeballs, Then he saw the Goblin posing on the top rope and started to jump in midair.

But despite the head blows from the **STEEL CHAIR**, in a split-second Finn managed to roll over by he's side.

The Goblin was performing a FROG SPLASH but nobody's home and he hit he's upper body with much force that he gasp for air.

(Finn's thought: NOW IT'S MY TURN)

Finn miraculously gets up with a scary smile behind his mask with Blood then he walks slowly towards the Goblin and grab him by the head and slowly rise him and pushes him to the ropes came back then Finn grabs him by the waist and Performs a **SPINE BUSTER** on him.

After the sudden attack the Pro's were shock to see Finn/Mankind still able to fight back even if he is bruise all over and bloody, Princess Bubblegum is speechless while Marceline just keep on looking Jake was a bit amused by that but then just shrug off while lady just hold on to Jake's arm tighter.

Finn now looks in **RAGE** to his opponent and more blood trickle more down and it covered ¼ of his hair with red blood.

Finn then goes to the rope came back then **ELBOW DROPS** the goblin in the head, the Goblin was startled at first but he gets up quickly and tries to fight back by punching but Finn blocks and fights back with his own arsenals.

Then he kicks the Goblin in the groin grabs his head then performs a SUPLEX that leaves the Goblin hurting.

Finn Grabs him in the head and again and slowly picks him up then put him just upside down to the turn buckle then Finn walks up to the opposite side of the other turn buckle the runs and dives to perform the **Running ELBOW DROP** that hit the Goblin square on the nose.

Blood oozes from his nose while he climbs down to the ring by gravity then Finn picks him up then performs a **NECKBREAKER** that landed the Goblin on the middle of the ring.

Then Finn Goes up to the Top rope and no time wasting Performs a **FLYING ELBOW DROP **and hit the Goblin in the Forehead. The Fans cheered even more Louder that ever.

The Pro's** w**ere amazed by the Site Finn performed Marceline and PB are just speechless even Jake, Lady, Lumpy Space Princess, Donny, Billy, Ice king and every Pro was empress by Finn/Mankind.

After the Elbow drop Finn then Grabs the Goblins Head and wrap his whole arms around his shoulders to perform his Signature Move **THE DOUBLE DDT**

Finn executes his Signature Move with authority that shakes the whole arena.

The Goblin was not moving he wasn't moving anything.

Then Finn Pinned down the Goblins shoulder 1, 2, 3 (BELL RINGS)

All the People Cheered for Finn, While the Pro's just sit's there doing nothing. The Ring Announcer came up to the ring and said: "THE WINNER MANKIND" (Finn's P.O.V.)

Then the Referee grabs my hand and raise up for a victory.

Then I paced myself around the arena the shot a glare at the pro's they were happy about it some say it was a joke and they just look at me with Disgust. Then the Ring Announcer said:

"Would you like to say a Few Words" Then he gave me the Microphone.

I was afraid to say something and I'm out of breath from the fight but then I realized a word that pops on my mind.

The Fans and Pro's were anticipation my speech. "HAVE A NICE DAY!" From then on a new star is born.

(Ok that was a long shot but don't worry I'm still writing)

(Leave a Review or you want to give me Message)


	5. The Rage

**: Sorry for not updating my story for a year since now I'm in college. So I'll try to update any way I can**

**ADVENTURE TIME CHAPTER 3 – THE RAGE**

After the Match Finn left the ring and into the Locker room to change back to his Regular clothes, then he realize about the head wound he suffered during that match

(Finn POV)

"I'm gonna need some explaining to do with Jake when I get home" Finn thought

"Hey YOU" A loud voice right behind me.

"You the Guy with the mask I need to talk to you."

As I turned around I saw my brother Jake and his girlfriend Lady looking rather different

He was wearing black leather boots and small black leather trunks while his girlfriend was wearing a kimono with an umbrella but she has a large amount of Make-up and lipstick around here face.

"So you're Mankind ha! You really kick some butt out there in the ring man, I like you"

Jake place a hand on my shoulder while Lady is giggles.

"Hee hee thanks" was all I could say.

"Yo I'm Jake but you can call me "The DOUG" while doing his signature pose.

"Please to meet you my name is aa…. Hollins" I fake the name up.

"Nice to meet you Hollins and hey have we met before"

I shuttered and think my way out of this, good thing I still have the mask on or I'm dead meat.

"I… ugh we meet for the first time really"

Hope he didn't notice.

"OK but hey since you're a Rookie and all first you should know the pro's here in this industry"

"That dude right there (Pointing to Mannish Man) we call him the warrior but steer clear from him because he knows how to smash"

Mannish man then gives me a Death glare then walks away

"And that guy there (Pointing to Billy) he may be old but he can put you into a stretcher"

"We call him "Crusher King"

I just wave my hand at him and he waves back, guess his not a threat

"And that guy (Pointing to Cinnamon bun) I won't worry around him he's NUTS"

"Ehh haa hahha hhaaa" was all cinnamon bun said.

"But we call him Zack"

"YO!" He responded.

I chuckled a bit.

"That dude over there(Pointing to Donny) Is the big jerk "Donny Barrage"

No surprise there.

"That Weirdo there (Pointing to the Ice King ) we call him "Icedust" and he is very ANNOYING"

No doubt.

"But hey there is one Evil guy that rarely wrestler, but if you face him Your Dead Instantly"

I stuttered in the moment when Jake mentions Dead, that guy is serious trouble.

"Hey that's all the Guy's Now time for The Ladiess..." Jake in a very cheezies way.

"Oh Jake" I rolled my eyes.

"This Babe right here (Lady Rainicorn) is my Manager/Lover Huntress" Jake started smooching her while she Giggled.

"It's nice to meet you." Lady said while she leans and shakes my hand.**(yeah Korean language is not my specialty)**

"Hey come with me I show you to that Girl's Locker room" Jake walks away.

"Are you sure were not gonna intrude them of there Privacy?"

Jake scoffs "Pfftt... They don't even care about it"

Jake then grab me by the Hand and drag me just outside of the girls locker room.

"Guess they have security what a shame..." Jake sadly said.

"Dude you went inside?"

"Just one time but it was an Emergency, my Lady was in a crisis. Anyway let's just hang out at the corner until someone gets out"

Me,Jake and Lady were waiting at the corner from the door Jake was whispering with his girlfriend and she blushed

I just sigh and yawned

I don't know how long I've waited but now the door of the girl's locker room started to open and then a figure of a Very lumpy person starts to walk pass us.

"LSP?" I said

"That Oh That's just Lumpy space but we call her "The Lumpy Queen"

I was puzzled at first as why would LSP would be wrestling.

Until there were cameras surround Lsp in all direction.

that kinda answers my question. "Ironic isn't it" I muttered myself

After LSP was no longer in sight I see two more Figures Coming out of the Locker and that sends chills to my spine.

Marceline and Bubblegum.

"Hey Jake who are those two" I quietly ask.

"Them they are the Greatest Female Tag Team of this Company"

I was speechless I didn't think it would be possible for them to do it?

"the Vampire's name is "Hera" and The Pink one is "Minerva"

Those name are awesome i gotta Admit.

"Whatever you do Don't Tangle with them man there bad news"

While Jake was Talking to me They saw me staring at them

Marceline was giving me a Sadistic look at me while PB just look away in Disgust.

After there gone i was heading home after this.

"Hey man i gotta go somewhere see you tomorrow Jake"

"OK Dude" Jake and Lady wave me Good bye.

Better get ready tomorrow.

(OK I'll skip the treefort thing and go directly to the Main event at night)

LADIES AND GENTLE MEN WELCOME TO THE THROWDOWN FEDERATION!

(Finn POV)

I was still in the Locker room waiting to hear my name called while watching the whole thing in T.V.

After a while Jake already defeated Donny with Difficulty but he Manage anyway and Lady just Defeated Lumpy Space and after the much she Cries so hard that i can hear her from the other side of the hall

I was anxious for a while but I keep my focus. then the stage manager showed up

"MANKIND YOUR NEXT!" Said the stage Manager

"That's my Que"I thought to myself

Just when i was reaching the door Jake suddenly burst out the door looking Beat-up and Crawling to the Bench.

"JAKE what happen?"

Jake can barely say anything until I see another figure just at the Door.

It was Lady, standing from the door and then collapses

she was unconscious.

I was able to lift Jake up and slowly lead him to the bench while I grab Lady bridal style and lead her to a laid stretcher.

"...No... not...Lady" Jake barely say.

Jake then Dash to Lady and Hold her Tightly

"They... will..not... going ..to ..get .away... with... this."

"Who?" I manage to ask.

"Hera and Minerva" Jake said angrily.

I was in shock out of all the people it had to be them.

"Marceline and P.B" I muttered under my breath

Jake then slowly rises to his feet and Face me.

"Hey Hollins... MAKE.. THEM... PAY" Jake able to say on the Verge of tears

I put my hand on his Shoulder

"Don't worry Bro I will."

"Good."

Then I Left the Locker room and straight to the hall way.

while i reach the Hallway i Saw Marceline and Bubbblegum.

There were interviewed by the Ring announcer

"I heard that there is a brawl here is it true?"

"Damn right! she give a look that pisses me off and i beat her till she can't move anymore" Marceline(hera) said while talking to the microphone.

"I knew she got it coming and i just continue beating the heck out of her while my girl hold her Fiance at bay" pointing to where Bubblegum(Minerva)was.

PB was blowing kisses at the camera.

"If any one of you ever F*** with us your all dead!" Marceline said while walking away PB follows.

My mind was confused and angry at the same time I cannot see why are they acting this way? why them what the heck is going on?

All thoughts aside i have enough of this and I slowly walk to them and point them out

"Hey!" they turn to my attention and the camera was facing me.

"Your not gonna get away with this" I said to them

Marceline then walks up to me just inches from my faces.

"Oh what are you going to do about it newbie" She said in a seductive tone.

Then Marceline pushes me to floor and smirk at me.

"So that's it that was pathetic" She laughed and it struck my nerve

I quickly rose up to my feet and pushed her back with force and she was slammed on the ground she was surprised that I did that before it was too late.

Pb then dashes to her partner and helps her up.

"You dare hurt my partner you piece of trash" PB said glaring at me.

"You want a fight COME GET ME!" I screamed from my lungs.

"You piece of-" Marceline was going to tackle me but then the GM has shown up.

"what's going on here?" the Gm said.

"they started it" I pointed to them

"Liar" they said in unison

They were ready to attack me but then the GM had an idea.

"Wait I will make a match for the Main Event it would you Mankind vs Hera and Minerva, handicap no holds barred match."

I was going to say otherwise but i couldn't say anything.

There were happy about the main event and they turned there gaze at me.

"Well see you there newbie" Marceline said while PB wink at me.

"Oh boy" I said.

**Well it's been forever since I updated this like Last 3 years? **

**I'll try to update this anyway i can sorry for the wait.**


End file.
